<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And they were roomates by WaffleNights</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581854">And they were roomates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaffleNights/pseuds/WaffleNights'>WaffleNights</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Splatoon ramblings [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Splatoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Conversations, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:21:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaffleNights/pseuds/WaffleNights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Local octarian just wanting to be left alone agrees to room with her harasser and her socially awkward roommate (gasp) and immidiately regrets decisions<br/>more at 8</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Splatoon ramblings [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And they were roomates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suezshi ducked and weaved through the pipes, on her way out of town. Inkopolis Square was a mess, so it was a relief in a way to get phoned in. Everyone had been crowding around, hoping to get more info on Off the Hook’s new song. Apparently they had some wild stage setup out on the water, but Four only cared with how it messed with her plans. She had hoped to go out with her friends to the newly empty restaurants but Delthea had finally called her to round back to Octo Canyon as soon as possible. Bit of a pain to get there because of all the people watching, but Marie’s appeared &amp; disappeared without too much commotion.<br/>
“I’m here!” Suezshi hopped out the drain, finding a lot more inklings than she thought. And a few octolings. Along with the band Off the Hook.<br/>
“So you’re an agent now?” as well as her dear flatmate Delthea, arms crossed and glaring at her. The fuck was this?<br/>
“Can I get an explanation right now please?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       ————————————————-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“... so I wanted to help, and it, just, continued from there. Y’know; agent stuff. Then it turns out the chick on the other end-“<br/>
“Was Agent 1, I’ve been caught up to speed on how you stopped King Octavio a few months ago. Nice to hear you could do it too.” Three and Four sat on the far edge of the Outpost, looking out onto the skyline, Inkopolis lit up in the distance.<br/>
“Too? What kind of king gets his butt handed to him from amateurs like us?” Four giggled.<br/>
“I’m glad to know you’ve only had yours slightly beaten senseless.”<br/>
“Wh-? Since when…! Marie! Don’t talk shit about me to my girl!” Suezshi became more flustered when the inkling simply covered her face with her umbrella. “Ugh!”<br/>
“See you’ve met Two.”<br/>
“Too? Oh yeah, we all got numbers.”<br/>
“Except Cap’n. Technically.”<br/>
“Right, right. So, who’s who?”<br/>
“Well, miss agent for several months,” Del pointed at the Cuttlefishes, “1 &amp; 2 are Callie and Marie respectively,”<br/>
“First recruits are his grankids.” Suezshi got the fifth elbow that afternoon,<br/>
“I am Three,”<br/>
“Oh gee, like I haven’t been told that multiple times.”<br/>
“Will you let me talk or are you going to only talk over me?”<br/>
“Alright, yap away, I’m used to it with your sports bs.”<br/>
“Go to hell. Anyways, you’re you, and as I’ve been informed,” Delthea pointed at the second band of the evening, “Pearl Houzuki is Agent 5, Marina Ida is Agent 6, and the two octarians they’re with are 7 and 8, no names applicable.”<br/>
“So they’re chill ones? Like not gonna kill us on sight?” Del stared at her.<br/>
“Yes. They will shoot us on sight. Just like when you first popped up.”<br/>
“Hehe, ahem, so why are they cool?” Three’s smirk dropped and she started scratching her neck. “The Inkantation, apparently.” From there, a temporary alliance turned into us gaining a couple allies.” Suezshi grinned like a shark, dampening Three’s mood quickly.<br/>
“You’re not saying something~”<br/>
“What? No no no,”<br/>
“What’d you do? Did you screw up? How bad was it?! C’mon tell me tell me!”<br/>
“I may have, maybe attacked two of them and, uh, made one get amnesia?” Suezshi’s jaw dropped. “Holy shit. Ho-ly shit!” and started to laugh.<br/>
“H-hey!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> ————————————————————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You okay?” Seven turned and saw the yellow agent strutting her way over.<br/>
“Alright. You may go back to your friends.”<br/>
“You’re alone, fuck that. After saving Inkopolis you deserve some more appealing company than mosquitos.” She freely slung her arm over Seven’s shoulders, the octoling immidiately ducking away.</p>
<p>“So where’re you two gonna set up after tonight? I know you prolly don’t have a home set up surface wise.”<br/>
“Agent 8 will be housed with Agents 5 &amp; 6.”<br/>
“And you?”<br/>
“Irrelevant.”<br/>
“No seriously, where are ya staying? You got a place, right?”<br/>
“It’s my business, not yours.”<br/>
“Well you have friends now, so all of us are gonna help.”<br/>
“Please stop.”<br/>
“Too bad! Hey Del! Get your butt down here!”<br/>
“I must insist-“<br/>
“And I insist you don’t end up on the street or underground by midnight! Del!”</p>
<p>“I’m here, geez, Seven, did you need anything?”<br/>
“No,” “Definitely.” Seven and Four interrupted.<br/>
“We got here an octarian over here with no place to go. And you went on about how comfy the couch is~”<br/>
“Since when did,” Four waved at her to go along, “Fine, sure, the couch is great, she can stay at our place, whatever.”<br/>
“No I won't; Three don’t feel pressured to agree, I would never intrude in your home.”<br/>
Three started to inch backwards. “Actually, I’ll just leave this to you two.”<br/>
“You’re stuck in this convo Deli! Now, what’s the issue doll?”<br/>
“I will not stay under some stranger’s roof.”<br/>
“Who’s a stranger? Is it you?”<br/>
“The two of us have just met and she had tried to kill me only hours ago.” </p>
<p>Delthea flinched, but Suezshi remained unfazed. “We’re all on the same team now, right? Squidbeak splatoon! No more murder attempts! Well each other wise but ‘cha get what I mean baby.”<br/>
“Does she always throw these names around, Three?”<br/>
“I’m so sorry about her, she-“<br/>
“Oi! I’m still talking here! Now, what can I do to make you more comfy? Got a favorite kind of coffee we could get ya? Get takeout?”<br/>
“How does one make her quiet?”<br/>
“Agree and I’ll help figure it out later.” Four wanted to speak up, but hey if being thrown under a bus made Seven chill out then fine. She’ll just get her back later.</p>
<p>“... Very well.”<br/>
“Hell yeah!”<br/>
“Why are you celebrating?”<br/>
“New roomie, new friend, and one more person I can complain about this gal’s clam blitz obsession.”<br/>
“For cod’s sake, Four!”<br/>
“What’s wrong with letting Purps know what she’s in for?”<br/>
“... Purps?”<br/>
“Purps! Purple. Your hair. Speaking of which, what is up with this braid ya got going?”<br/>
“What did I get myself into.”<br/>
“It’s not this bad. Most of the time.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’ve figured out my strengths are mainly dialouge and improvisation<br/>So I made this instead of working on my other works</p>
<p>yeet thanks for your time man</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>